Countdown to Valentine
by Hansel A. Ivar
Summary: Draco ingin mengungkapkan rasa sukanya pada George pada hari Valentine, cara apa yang akan dia pakai sebagai kejutan nantinya? "Kalau ada gadis yang kau suka, pasti gadis itu manis, bukan?" George menyikut Draco menggoda. "Kau bisa narsis juga ya," Draco membalas. "Eh?" Kenapa George merasa dadanya berdebar?/WARN INSIDE! Fem!George, untuk merayakan #ValentineFI2020, rnr


**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

**Warning: Muggle!AU, genderbender, crack pair, _misstypos, _Female!George, lebih menonjol romance, untuk merayakan #ValentineFI2020! DLDR**

**Pair: Draco x Female!George**

**Happy Reading!**

**=o^o=**

"Aku harus bagaimana, Ron?" Draco bertanya dengan suara frustasi, ingin sekali dia _headbang_ di dinding terdekat lantaran terlalu pasrah apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis bersurai merah khas Weasley berwajah manis yang sukses merebut hatinya: Georgia Weasley.

Harry dan Ron menggeleng melihat Draco kelabakan sendiri. Lalu Harry memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya dengan lelah. "Kalau kau memang menyukainya, bilang saja padanya," balas Harry dengan suara enteng, tampak tak ingin campur lebih lanjut tentang perasaan Draco.

"Tidak semudah yang kau bilang!" Draco mencak-mencak sendiri, mengacak surai platina miliknya—lebih frustasi dari sebelumnya. "Ron, setidaknya kau bisa membantuku tentang hal ini!" Pemuda tersebut menunjuk Ron yang hanya mengerutkan kening dengan alis yang bertaut—_sweatdrop_, "dia saudarimu, 'kan? Setidaknya kasih petunjuk kek!"

Lantas Ron mengangkat bahu, "Memang George adalah kakakku, tapi kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" Ron memandang Draco dengan tatapan mengejek, membuat Draco menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan buku tebal yang dipegang olehnya ke wajah menjengkelkan Ron.

"Kau tahu, Draco?" Harry buru-buru menengahi agar tidak terjadi perang antara Ron dan Draco, "sebentar lagi Valentine, kau bisa menyatakan perasaanmu saat hari itu tiba."

"Dengan apa?"

"Ngomong."

"Aku juga tahu, bodoh!" Draco membuang napas lelah, benar-benar ingin melempar buku itu ke kepala Ron sekarang, "Maksudku—apa yang harus kuberi?"

"Cokelat?" Ron menjawab sambil nyengir, "cokelat 'kan, hal yang lumrah saat Valentine. Lagian, George suka cokelat."

Pemuda bernetra hijau itu nampak setuju dengan ide Ron, "Kau bisa mencobanya."

"Aku harus memberinya cokelat?"

"Yap!"

"Begitu saja?"

"Uhh ya?"

"Tidak elit sama sekali."

_'Apa sih maunya?!'_ Ron dan Harry membatin kesal bersamaan, sedangkan Draco memasang raut wajah _ada-yang-lebih-bagusan-dikit?_

"Jadi, kau ingin rencana seperti apa?" Harry bertanya dengan jengah, giliran dirinya yang ingin menimpuk wajah sok kegantengan Draco sekarang.

Diam sebentar, Draco benar-benar berpikir keras apayang harus dia lakukan. Malfoy muda itu ingin pernyataan cintanya sangatlah berkesan romantis, dan mungkin penuh kejutan, dan tak bisa dilupakan. Apa yang harus dilakukan oleh—

Ah.

Draco menemukan ide.

"Baiklah," Draco menganggukkan kepala seraya menepuk bahu kedua temannya dengan senang, "kalian memang sangat membantuku, trims!"

Ron dan Harry hanya bertukar pandang, tak ingin mendengar ide Draco.

**=o^o=**

**[Dua minggu sebelum Valentine]**

"Eh—aku?"

"Ya."

Draco mengangguk membalas perkataan bingung gadis yang lebih tua dua tahun di depannya—Georgia, yang akrab dipanggil George. "Kenapa harus aku?" George bertanya dengan gugup, masih bingung mengapa Draco memilihnya untuk—membantunya menyiapkan Valentine pada seseorang? George harus ngapain memangnya?

_Karena aku cuma ingin dirimu._

Draco mau sekali berkata seperti itu pada George, tapi dia berdehem guna mengurungkan niat sambil sok menaruh tangan ke dalam saku celana. "Karena aku pikir, hanya kau yang cocok membantuku," Draco melirik-lirik ke arah samping seraya menahan rasa panas di wajah, "lagipula aku tak mungkin meminta bantuan Hermione, yang ada aku selalu dikritik olehnya nanti."

"Benar juga sih," George bergumam, seakan baru sadar dengan itu, "baiklah kalau begitu. Aku harus apa nanti?"

"Kau perlu membantuku agar lebih siap menyatakan cinta saja," Draco mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "ajari aku bagaimana caranya memperlakukan wanita sepertimu—ekhem, cara memperlakukan wanita dengan baik dan benar. Ya, itu." Hampir saja keceplosan, dasar Draco bodoh, rutuknya dalam hati. "Selebihnya, biar aku yang berpikir bagaimana caranya," ujar Draco melanjutkan, mematri senyum tipis di wajah aristokratnya.

George membalas dengan cengiran, tidak tahu dengan niat di balik ajakan Draco membantunya menyatakan cinta. "Oke!" Balasnya dengan riang, "akan beres kalau kau meminta bantuanku!" Tambahnya sambil mengedipkan mata pada Draco.

Ah.

Jantung Draco, kau baik-baik saja di dalam sana, 'kan?

"Kalau boleh tahu," George berujar kembali setelah beberapa saat, "siapa orangnya, eh? Kalau ada gadis yang kau suka, pasti gadis itu manis, bukan?" George menyikut Draco menggoda, "atau pasti cantik! Pintar dan cantik, hu-um dia pasti cocok denganmu," dia menambahkan lagi sambil tersenyum lebar, seolah sangat yakin tebakannya benar.

Padahal gadis yang disukai Draco adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bisa narsis juga ya," Draco membalas dengan sangat pelan, tak menyangka kalau George bisa berpikiran seperti itu—tapi memang benar. George itu antara perpaduan manis dan cantik, bahkan juga pintar meski jailnya sudah tidak ketulungan. Apa kekurangan George?

Tidak ada, tentu.

"Apa?" beo George bingung, menangkap balasan Draco yang nyaris menyerupai gumaman.

Draco kontan menggeleng cepat, "Bukan apa-apa."

"Hm?" George menarik alis ke atas dengan heran, tapi pada akhirnya gadis tersebut menyunggingkan senyum manis, "baiklah! Serahkan saja padaku!"

_Aku selalu menyerahkan hatiku padamu._

**.**

**[Dua belas hari sebelum Valentine]**

"Jadi, hal pertama sebelum aku menyatakan cinta padanya, apa?" Draco bertanya setelah mereka janji bertemu di depan kampus seusai kelas masing-masing, dan mereka datang bersamaan—suatu kebetulan.

Atau memang takdir?

"Yang pasti jangan langsung _to-the-point_!" Jawab George dengan cepat, "memang ada cewek yang tidak suka basa-basi, tapi kau jangan mendadak nyamperin dia lalu beri cokelat dan bilang kau suka padanya. Karena kalau kau melakukan itu, yang ada calon pacarmu pingsan duluan."

"Kenapa—kenapa bisa pingsan duluan...?" tanya Draco lagi, _sweatdrop_ mendengar kelanjutan dari jawaban George tadi.

George nyengir, "Siapa sih yang tidak kaget lalu pingsan kalau laki-laki ganteng sepertimu mendadak bilang suka begitu saja?"

Draco tersedak ludahnya mendengar George menyebutnya—apa tadi? Ganteng? Astaga, Draco ingin berteriak kesenangan mendengar pujian George itu. Baiklah, Draco, tahan senangmu dulu. "Benar juga," dia mangut-mangut mengerti kemudian, "aku terlalu tampan sih."

"Idih narsis."

_Kau juga begitu dua hari lalu!_ Draco membatin gemas, ingin rasanya dia menciu—menarik pipi George karena terlalu gemas.

Tahan diri, Draco.

"Baiklah, kita latihan untuk basa-basi dulu kalau begitu," George berucap, "cobalah merangkai kata untuk memulai obrolan."

Pemuda bermarga Malfoy itu menelan ludah sebentar, "Oke." Dia menyiapkan diri sebentar, dan kembali berdehem. "Aku ingin kita berbicara sebentar," dia berkata dengan agak gentar—apa tadi suaranya bergetar? Oh Draco harap tidak.

"Sudah kubilang jangan langsung menuju topik!" George menggembungkan pipi sebal, "kau terkesan buru-buru sekali ingin beri dia cokelat!"

"Bagaimana lagi? Aku malu!" Balas Draco mengusap wajahnya agak gusar, idenya memang bagus—tapi ternyata tidak cukup baik untuk hatinya karena dia harus selalu berdekatan dengan sang gebetan agar ide berjalan mulus.

Weasley tersebut mendengus, "Ulangi. Sampai benar."

"Baiklah, ekhem." Draco menyiapkan suara, "Hei, apa kita bisa mengobrol sebentar?"

"Kau hanya mengubah kata tapi tidak dengan arti kalimatnya, gitu?" George mengangkat sebelah alis dengan tatapan datar, sementara Draco tersenyum kikuk.

"Apa bisa kita ngobrol—"

"Kau hanya membalikkan posisi katanya, bodoh!"

"Aku ingin bilang kalau—"

"Jangan terburu-buru!"

"Bisakah—"

"Aku sudah tahu lanjutannya gimana, jangan diteruskan."

"Lalu aku harus berkata apa selain itu!?" tanya Draco sangat bingung, dan ingin pasrah sekaligus—tidak!

Draco tidak akan pasrah!

"Pikir lagi," George berujar dengan nada tidak tahu-menahu.

Pemuda itu menghela berat, berpikir sebentar kata apa yang cocok—sebelum dia menemukannya. Sontak Draco mematrikan senyum tipis, "Kau sibuk? Aku ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu. Bagaimana harimu? Baik-baik saja?"

Itu hanya rentetan kata yang sederhana untuk memulai topik pembicaraan, tapi mengapa George ikut malu sendiri mendengarnya—apalagi Draco memasang senyum seperti itu? George akhirnya mengangguk, "Tidak buruk," ujarnya pelan seraya menyibak poninya, menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan tipis yang muncul begitu saja mendengar perkataan Draco tadi.

"_Yeah_!"

**.**

**[Sembilan hari sebelum Valentine]**

"Hal kedua yang harus kau lakukan," George membentuk jarinya menjadi tanda _peace_ seraya berkacak pinggang, "yaitu akrabkan diri dengannya! Kalau kau kenal dekat dengannya, itu akan gampang. Kalau tidak, yah tanpa mengakrabkan diri pun dia pasti balik mencoba akrab denganmu," George mengibaskan tangan dengan tak niat, "toh kau ganteng."

"Bisa tidak sih kau tak mengungkit masalah gantengnya," pintar Draco memandang George agak kesal, ini benar-benar tidak baik jika terus-terusan dipuji oleh George walau ucapan George memang benar apa adanya.

George nyengir. "Jadi, setelah kau mengajaknya jalan berdua, kalian mungkin akan saling diam karena—aku bertaruh kau pasti bingung mau ngobrol apa lebih dahulu," dan cengirannya melebar melihat Draco membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. "Baiklah, ayo coba!"

"Sekarang?"

"Tahun depan." George mendelik nyalang pada Draco, "Ya sekarang!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, kau tak perlu marah begitu," cibir Draco dibalas George yang memeletkan lidah padanya, "aku mulai nih?"

"_Yes_."

"Apa yang kau sukai?" Draco bertanya—memang itu salah satu langkah awal mengakrabkan diri yang dia tahu, dan juga murni dari rasa ingin tahunya pada George.

George tersenyum lebar, "Menjaili orang!"

Tentu saja.

George adalah seorang _prankster_.

Draco ingin _facepalm_, tapi dia menahan niatannya. "Memangnya seru melakukannya?"

"Ohoho tentu," gadis itu tertawa puas—dan entah kenapa juga bangga. "Apa sih yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Malfoy muda itu memandang George penuh arti, "Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dirimu."

Eh?

A-apa yang terjadi?

Kenapa—wajahnya terasa memanas mendengar ucapan Draco? Ini hanya latihan untuk Draco menyiapkan Valentine-nya, bukan? Kenapa George juga merasakan dadanya berdebar?

"George? Georgia?"

"A-ah ya?" George menyahut dengan agak terbata, dan hampir menjerit kaget menyadari wajah Draco dekat sekali dengan wajahnya, lantas menekan kening Draco dengan telapak tangannya dan menjauhkannya—reflek.

"Duh—apa sih?" protes Draco yang ikut kaget dengan gerakan mendadak dari George, mengusap keningnya bingung.

George tertawa gugup, mengelus tengkuk dan mengalihkan pandangan. "Tidak ada," balasnya agak kikuk, "tapi—tadi itu bagus sekali," lanjut George sangat pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Draco.

"Benarkah?" tanya Draco memastikan, dan George hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban, "_yeah_ sekali percobaan langsung berhasil!"

George sedikit terperangah melihat antusiasme Draco karena berhasil di percobaan pertama, sontak mengalihkan pandangan lagi ke arah lain.

_Dia menyukai saat-saat seperti ini._

**.**

**[Tujuh hari sebelum Valentine]**

"Seminggu sebelum Valentine, ini sudah semakin dekat," gumam Draco panik sendiri, meski dia masih memiliki beberapa hari tersisa dihabiskan untuk latihan persiapan rencana Valentine-nya, tetap saja tak bisa dielakkan kalau semakin hari dia semakin panik.

"Tenanglah," George menepuk bahunya seraya menggelengkan kepala maklum, "aku mau mengajarkan hal terakhir—"

"Kenapa terakhir?"

"Karena—yah karena inti cara memperlakukan wanita dengan baik dan benar seperti hari-hari kemarin!" George mengganggukkan kepala sendiri seakan-akan sangat yakin dengan jawabannya. "Baiklah, kau harus bisa memperlakukannya dengan _gentle_! Kau pasti tahu, 'kan bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau meremehkanku?" Draco menaikkan sebelah alis seraya membalas, mengulas senyuman angkuh—seolah itu hal lumrah yang dia lakukan, padahal tidak.

George menarik ujung bibirnya, tertarik dengan rasa percaya diri Draco, "Buktikan, kalau begitu."

Draco lalu meletakkan tangannya ke pundak George seraya mengajaknya berjalan pelan, sekalian mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Sebenarnya aku ingin berkata sesuatu padamu, karena itu aku meminta waktumu yang berharga meski sebentar," Draco berkata dengan lembut, menatap dalam netra safir George dengan kehangatan yang terpancar dari netranya sendiri.

Dan George, merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Dirasakannya jemari Draco yang menyisir di antara helai-helai panjang rambut merahnya, dia bisa membayangkan pipinya bersemu merah bak tomat matang sekarang saat Draco dengan sengaja mendekatkan diri lebih lagi dengannya. Tapi George harus fokus, dia di sini hanya untuk membantu Draco, jangan terlalu menikmati hal yang akan Draco lakukan pada orang lain. George mengingatkan diri sendiri.

"Apa, yang mau kau bicarakan sebenarnya?" George berusaha mendalami perannya sebagai calon wanita yang akan Draco nyatakan perasaannya, memandang balik Draco dengan rasa penasaran.

Draco akan membuka mulut, tapi matanya terhipnotis oleh kecantikan wajah gadis Weasley itu, yang kini merona manis. Draco mengambil napas dalam, mencoba menetralkan debaran-debaran dalam dada yang mengganggunya untuk melanjutkan bicara. Draco mengangkat kedua tangan George sampai dada dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, dan lembut. "Aku ingin berkata kalau aku—"

"Baiklah berhenti sampai di sini!" George memotong dengan sangat cepat, langsung melepas genggaman Draco dan menjauhkan jarak mereka yang tadi sangat dekat dari seharusnya, tak menyadari raut kecewa samar yang Draco tunjukkan.

Walaupun begitu, ini sangat tidak sehat bagi kestabilan detak jantung mereka berdua.

George ingin berjalan mendahului Draco, tapi Draco langsung menarik pergelangannya secara tiba-tiba. Membuat George terkejut dan kehilangan keseimbangan, dia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan—

Jatuh menimpa Draco.

Sekarang Draco ditindih oleh George, dan wajah keduanya sangat berdekatan.

Beberapa senti lagi.

Beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka akan bertemu.

Warna merah langsung menyelimuti muka mereka, merambat sampai ke telinga. George langsung buru-buru berdiri agar tidak memandang lebih lama paras rupawan Draco, membelakangi pemuda itu seraya memegang dadanya—ingin sekali denyutan-denyutan yang kian mencepat itu perlahan melambat menjadi normal. Tetapi gagal, dia tak bisa meredakannya. Sedangkan Draco yang ikut berdiri juga memegangi dada, tangan lain menutupi separuh wajah yang memerah.

"Maaf," ujar George merasa bersalah karena itu.

"Tidak, tidak," Draco menggelengkan kepala cepat, "aku yang tiba-tiba menarikmu, maaf. Aku hanya ingin tahu—apa tadi sudah bagus atau belum," volume suaranya makin pelan sampai akhir kalimat yang dia ucapkan, menenangkan perasasan bahagia yang mendadak membuncah karena kejadian tadi tentu tidaklah mudah.

"A-ah itu toh," George memaksakan tawa meski sebentar, "itu sudah bagus, kok! Bagus sekali malah." George mengangguk-anggukkan kepala pada Draco sambil mematri senyuman, "Sudah ya, aku mau pergi dulu. _Bye_!"

Draco melambai kecil pada George yang mulai menjauh.

_Aku ingin berkata kalau aku menyukaimu._

**.**

**[Empat hari sebelum Valentine]**

"Jadi?" George memandang Draco dengan pandangan bingung, "apa yang mau kita lakukan hari ini? Aku sudah memberitahumu tentang cara memperlakukan wanita, bukan? Sekarang apa?"

Draco berdehem kecil, "Aku ingin mengulang apa yang kau ajarkan padaku."

"Semuanya?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk mantap, "Semuanya."

George mengambil napas dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya dengan pelan. "Baiklah, ayo lakukan," ujarnya kemudian.

_Bertahanlah sedikit, hati._

"Aku akan berjalan dari arah sana," George berlari kecil ke arah yang berlawanan dari Draco beberapa meter, "lalu kau akan mengulangnya lagi, oke?"

"Oke." Draco menyiapkan diri, melemaskan jari-jemarinya sebentar, lalu matanya kembali fokus pada George yang kembali berjalan ke arahnya.

Ah, lihat betapa indah cara berjalan gadis itu.

"Draco!"

"A-apa?" tanya Draco terkejut—tunggu, sejak kapan George ada di depannya?

"Kau melamun! Ayo fokus, ih," George menggembungkan pipinya sebal, sementara Draco terkekeh kikuk.

Draco mengusap tengkuk, "Maaf, maaf. Ulangi sekali lagi deh, kali ini serius, kok."

George memberikan tatapan _awas-saja-kau_ padanya, sukses membuat Draco meneguk ludah takut, akhirnya memilih untuk tidak mengacaukannya kali ini. Dia kembali lagi ke tempat awal sebelum dirinya pergi ke arah Draco dengan langkah kesal, sedangkan Draco masih mencoba memusatkan fokus seraya mengingat-ingat tentang apa yang George ajarkan padanya pada hari kemarin. George akhirnya pun kembali melangkah padanya, dan makin dekat dan Draco langsung beraksi.

"Hei," Draco mencoba menyapa dan berjalan di samping George, kini mereka berdua melangkah beriringan di lorong kampus yang sepi, "bagaimana harimu? Baik-baik saja? Aku ingin meminta waktumu sebentar saja." Diam sejenak, Draco melirik ke arah George—menemukan anggukan kecil Ggeorge padanya, sebuah isyarat untuk tetap melanjutkan. Draco membuang napas sebentar, "Aku ingin tahu, apa yang kau suka? Mungkin kesukaan kita sama," Draco mengangkat alis dan menyungging senyuman tipis, sukses membuat George terkekeh. Lalu Draco berhenti, dan menahan pergelangan George, "Tunggu—sebenarnya aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu," Draco memandang George sungguh-sungguh, "sebenarnya aku—"

"_Whoops_!" George langsung memotong lagi, "itu sudah bagus. Tapi ada yang kurang."

"Apa itu?"

Diam sejenak, lalu George tersenyum.

"Hadiah!"

_Bisakah aku memberimu cintaku saja sebagai hadiah?_

**.**

**[Sehari sebelum Valentine****]**

"Menurutmu, cokelat mana yang harus kubeli?" tanya Draco bingung, sementara matanya menelaah tiap cokelat ayng terpajang di etalase toko.

George memandangnya bingung, "Kau yang menentukan, lah. 'Kan dirimu yang mau memberi."

"Aku ingin saranmu, Georgia."

"Kau tidak bisa apa-apa masalah Valentine tanpaku, ya?" desah George hanya dibalas senyuman berarti Draco. Lalu George pun mengamati cokelat-cokelat itu selama beberapa saat, "Kurasa itu cocok," ujar George yang memakukan pandangan pada sebuah cokelat—cokelat biasa sebenarnya, tapi nampak lezat dengan garis potongan sederhana dan warna yang lebih gelap dari yang lain, "tapi itu karena pribadi aku menyukainya sih, kalau kau tak suka ya tak apa—"

"Ya sudah aku beli yang itu saja." Draco berujar cepat, jika itu memang cokelat yang George inginkan, mengapa tidak?

"Yakin?" George bertanya ragu, menoleh ke arah Draco setelahnya karena tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa.

Dan dia hanya menemukan Draco tersenyum sendiri memandang cokelat tersebut.

Seketika, hatinya merasa sakit.

Bukankah Draco akan merayakan Valentine dengan orang lain?

Dia hanya membantu.

_Aku menyukaimu._

**.**

**[Valentine]**

George tidak ingin lagi tahu siapa perempuan beruntung yang akan diberi cokelat oleh Draco, setelah dua minggu dia selalu bersama Draco untuk melatihnya menyiapkan rencana dan 'pengajaran' kecil-kecilan pada Draco, George merasa sangat senang di waktu-waktu tersebut. Dan dia takkan melupakan rasa yang memang sudah lama terpendam, khusus pada Draco. Mengetahui Draco akan menembak seseorang hari ini, itu membuatnya sakit. George tak mau tahu, dia akan menghindari Draco saja.

Seraya melangkah pelan sambil memeluk beberapa buku yang dibawanya, George menghela napas. Dia berjalan agak menunduk, mencoba mengalihkan pikiran dari bayangan Draco menyatakan cinta pada orang lain. Sampai—

"Hei, kau terlihat sibuk sekali, eh?"

Draco?

George menoleh pada Draco dengan kaget, lantas mengangguk kecil, "Ya, begitulah."

"Kubantu," ujar Draco dengan cepat, mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil buku yang ada di dekapan George.

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat, "Tidak perlu," balasnya singkat.

"Aku memaksa," Draco balik membalas, kini berhasil mengambil buku-buku itu, dan George hanya menghela pasrah. "Kau mau ke mana memangnya?"

"Pulang," jawab George dengan tatapan agak menerawang, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini sih? Sana pergi ke gadismu," lanjutnya kemudian mencoba bercanda, menyikut Draco main-main.

Draco mengangkat bahu, "Apa yang kau sukai?"

Ini seakan...

...familiar baginya.

"Menjaili orang, kau tahu itu," George mengangkat alisnya seraya menatap Draco bingung, entah mengapa jantungnya berdebaran sekarang, "kenapa sih tanya itu lagi?"

"Tidak apa," Draco bersiul-siul kecil, "lalu makanan yang kau sukai?"

"Cokelat.." George menjawab pelan, menyibak poninya ke belakang telinga, "Ada apa sih? Kau mau mengenalku lebih dalam?"

Diam sejenak, Draco memandang George penuha arti. "Ya," lalu mengangguk sambil menjawab dengan jawaban singkat, namun mantap. Lantas George merona mendengarnya, ini aneh sekali. Draco kini makin mendekatkan jarak ke arahnya, membuatnya makin mepet ke arah dinding, dan—

Baiklah.

Draco tidak tahan lagi.

"Georgia!" Draco berujar keras sambil memandang George, "maaf aku tidak melakukan langkah ketiga, tapi—" lidahnya mendadak kelu untuk mengatakannya sementara George balik memandangnya sangat bingung. Draco memilih menaruh buku-buku itu di lantai dan mencari-cari sesuatu di sakunya, lalu menariknya keluar dan menyodorkannya pada George;

Cokelat kemarin yang George sukai.

George memandang cokelat itu tak percaya, lalu memandang Draco—wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus, "Draco—"

"Kumohon," suara Draco mencicit sebentar sebelum dia berdehem, "terimalah cokelat ini, George. Terimalah cintaku, Georgia Weasley!" Draco mengungkapkannya dengan menatap George sungguh-sungguh, keseriusan bisa ditemukan di netra kelabunya.

George tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Apakah harus bahagia, tertawa, atau miris sendiri.

Jadi selama ini Draco memintanya membantu menyiapkan Valentine bukan untuk gadis lain—malahan dirinya?

Ah.

George sangat lega perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Meski cara Draco untuk memberi kejutan Valentine benar-benar tidak terduga, mendekatinya dan sok memintanya membantu menyiapkan rencana untuk Valentine. Dan bodohnya dia, tidak menyadari itu.

George tertawa senang, sangat senang dan merasa geli sekaligus. Senyumnya lebar dan manis hanya ditujukan pada Draco seorang sekarang, sedangkan Draco memandanginya dengan tatapan tak bisa diartikan—antara takjub, penuh kasih, atau bahagia. Atau ketiganya. Reaksi George begitu indah di matanya.

"Jadi, kau mau menerimanya, bukan?" Draco mengulas senyuman tipis seraya memberikan cokelat itu, dan George cuma mengangguk antusias.

"Tentu!" Balasnya sangat bersemangat, "kau yang terbaik ternyata, Draco! Aku menyukaimu!" Tambah George melompat ke dalam pelukan Draco, sedangkan Draco hanya terkekeh gemas dengan tingkah George dan mengecup pucuk kepala George lembut, balik mendekap George dengan sayang.

_Aku mencintaimu, sangat._

Ah, Valentine yang indah untuk mereka.

Setelah banyak melalui proses manis sebelumnya, tentu.

**.**

**End**

* * *

**Halo semua! Saya kembali dengan fanfic event yang dibuat dengan SKS ya, wkwkw. Ini pairnya jarang ya, Draco x George, iseng nulis mereka berdua XD**

**Bagi yang mau ikut Group Fanfiction Indonesia, bisa menghubungi author Xia Leixue! Atau saya juga boleh, dan mari kita mengobrol seru!**

**Akhir kata, bolehkah saya meminta review kalian?**

**Love,**

**Hansel.**

**#ValentineFI2020**


End file.
